


Trunks

by what_the_frickle_frackles_jensen_ackles



Series: TRUNKS-the story of Dean Winchesters elephant trunk penis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Africa, Alternate Universe, Animals, Crack, Fucked Up, M/M, Penises, Sex, bum sex, elephant - Freeform, elephant penis, i dont know, trunk, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_frickle_frackles_jensen_ackles/pseuds/what_the_frickle_frackles_jensen_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was a normal boy but he kept a very special secret. Deans penis was an elephant trunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trunks

**Author's Note:**

> I literally am so sorry for this. Thank you my bestfriend for giving me weird ideas. I'm so sorry!!!

Dean Winchester was a normal boy but he kept a very special secret. Deans penis was an elephant trunk.

Deans father, John, did not accept Dean because of the 'elephant in the room', and left Deans mother, Mary, shortly after his little brother, Sammy, was born.

Dean did not lose his virginity till he was 25.

Dean met Castiel when they were both 16, in highschool. They got together at 18.

Dean was so scared to lose Castiel, that he did not tell Castiel about his trunk until they were 20. Castiel said "I have been with you for 2 years and we have not done much sexual activities, does that not tell you that I love for who your are, not because of your genitals."

Castiel lay on the bed moaning Deans name, rocking onto Deans 3 digits inside him. Dean had not yet removed his pants.

"I'm ready!" Castiel said hoarsley. Dean removed his digits and then he removed the jeans selfconciously. Castiels eyes widened. Deans trunk was big long and grey, but unlike a normal elephant trunk, Deans was erect and dripping precum out of the nostrils instead of snot. Castiel lay silent and wide-eyed. Dean thought he did not like his trunk so he tried to hide it by turning around, away from Castiel. Castiel grabbed his wrist and made Dean turn back to face him.

"Cas I'm sorry, its okay we don't need to have sex if you don't want to." Dean said, looking into Castiels eyes with saddness, he could feel his eyes burning and soon, tears started falling down his cheeks. Castiel cupped Deans face and rubbed the tears away with his thumbs.

"Dean your trunk is beautiful. It would be a pleasure to have you inside me." Dean smiled. 

Castiel leaned back to lie down on the bed, Dean followed him and layed over the top of Castiel, kissing him non-sexually. Castiel did not deepen the kiss because Dean was kissing him and trying to show Castiel his emotions.

Soon Dean deepened the kiss, the game was on. They licked at each others mouths like a child licks an icypole, Castiel groaned and moaned as Dean attacked his tongue. Dean pulled away from Castiel for a second and reached over to go get a condom from the bedside table. Castiel grabbed Deans bicep, stopping Dean.

"No, I want to feel your trunk, I don't want thin latex between us." Castiel said, eyes blown with lust. Dean nodded.

Dean grabbed the big bottle lying next to them on the bed and lubricated his big grey member. He looked into Castiels eyes, questionally, asking the black holes with blue circles around them, it reminded him of halos that angels wear, if he could enter. Castiel nodded ass if he had read Deans mind.

He could feel Castiels entrance with his nostrils, they slid through the boundry into the untouched and sacred land that was Castiels rectum. The rest of Dean slid in like two puzzle pieces clicking together. Dean did not move until Castiel had adjusted. Casteil started to wriggle.

"Dean you must start moving, I want you to move for me." Dean nodded and slowly started to pull his trunk out before pushing it back in. His movements got rythmatic. Castiel started to turn so Dean would hit him in different places until Dean pushed into Castiel and Castiel moaned his loudest moan.

"HARDER DEAN, HARDER!" Dean obliged and their movments became more fast-paced.

Castiel came without being touched and clenched around Deans trunk, this made Dean come aswell, but instead of moaning or groaning Dean released a triumphant elephant trumpet noise. Dean collapsed on top of Castiel from exhaustion. He pulled out his trunk and lay next to Castiel, hugging him tightly.

Castiel kissed Deans forehead and soon the two men drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: it is official i have started working on a second and final part of trunks and it should be up soon! If you found this fic disturbing dont worry because i didnt write this because it turned me on, it is COMPLETELY CRACK.
> 
> So anyway the final part will be a little bit sad but i shall attempt to make it just as screwed up as this one maybe even more screwed up! And if you didnt like it well im sorry i have quiet an odd imagination...
> 
> see you later you little girls and boys who have read this.  
> It was nice SCARRING YOU FOR LIFE!
> 
> love frickle_frackles


End file.
